ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom
Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom is the first residency show by Lady Gaga. Performed at the Roseland Ballroom in Manhattan, New York, the residency show began on March 28, 2014, and concluded on April 7, 2014, after seven shows. Background The Roseland Ballroom opened in 1919 after moving from Philadelphia. It was announced on October 19, 2013, that the venue would be closing in April 2014, after over 50 years of operation at its current location. On November 19, 2013, it was revealed that Lady Gaga would perform the final shows at the venue with an intimate, four-night residency on March 28, March 30, March 31, and April 2, 2014. Due to the high demand, shows were added on April 4, 6 and 7. According to Gaga, playing at the Roseland Ballroom was always a dream of hers. She explained to John Seabrook of The New Yorker that: "It's basically the only room in the city I haven't played." As a young girl, she could not afford tickets, but she did manage to win free tickets to a Franz Ferdinand show during her senior year of high school. Gaga recalled that she fell down during the show and got her nose broken, making her parents forbid her from visiting Roseland. After her career took off with the release of her debut album, The Fame, she bypassed playing at the venue until its closure. Gaga revealed the official poster for the residency show on March 18, 2014. The poster features an image of Gaga that was taken in 2008 at the Lower East Side of New York City by Geordie Wood. According to Gaga: "We found him and used that same photo for my Roseland poster." The poster also includes a quote from Gaga taken when the photograph was taken, that reads: "I'm Lady Gaga. A singer/songwriter. You're going to know me one day." Show : For more information, see: Lady Gaga Live at Roseland Ballroom/Show Opening act *Lady Starlight Set list #"Born This Way (Acoustic) #"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" #"Monster" #"Bad Romance" #"Sexxx Dreams" #"Dope" #"Yoü and I" #"Paparazzi" (Instrumental Interlude) #"Just Dance" #"Poker Face" (Acoustic) #"ARTPOP" (Instrumental Interlude) #"Applause" #"G.U.Y." Dates Tickets went on sale through Ticketmaster on November 25; tickets were priced at $50 for the floor and $200 for the mezzanine. Members of Gaga's fan club were able to register for first access to tickets starting on November 19. Users were selected at random to receive invitations and codes to purchase tickets on November 21. Citi card members also had access to the pre-sale starting November 22. March 28, 2014 3-38-14 Roseland Day 1 Born This Way Acoustic 001.jpg|1 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Black Jesus Amen Fashion 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Black Jesus Amen Fashion 002.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Monster 001.jpg|2 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Bad Romance 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Sexxx Dreams 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Dope 001.jpg|3 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Just Dance 001.jpg|4 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Poker Face 001.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Applause 001.jpg|5 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 Applause 002.jpg 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 001.jpg|6 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 002.jpg 3-28-14 Theo Wargo 003.jpg 3-28-14 Theo Wargo 002.jpg 3-28-14 Theo Wargo 001.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Shokra, tights by Wolford, a headpiece by Theresa Dapra and boots by Ellie.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit and cape by Eren Fidanci, tights by Wolford, a headpiece by Arturo Rios, boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Ray-Ban.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom robe by Diane von Furstenberg and sunglasses by Ray-Ban.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a beaded ensemble by Atelier Versace, a bustier by Antonio Urzi for Versace, tights by Wolford and boots by Ellie.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a headpiece by Arturo Rios with a visor by Isabell Yalda Hellysaz customized by A-Morir, tights by Wolford, a custom leather jacket by DKNY, bra, and briefs by Mia Gyzander Costumes and custom boots by Giuseppe Zanotti.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Perry Meek and Pleaser booties customized by A-Morir.'' ;Backstage 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 001.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 002.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 003.jpg 3-28-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Perry Meek, a headpiece by Eren Fidanci and platforms by Long Tran. *Photos by: Kevin Mazur. March 30, 2014 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Born This Way 003.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Black Jesus 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Bad Romance 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Bad Romance 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Sexxx Dreams 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Sexxx Dreams 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Just Dance 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Applause 001.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 Applause 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 002.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 003.jpg 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 001.jpg ;Backstage 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 001.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 002.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 003.jpg 3-30-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears panties by Hanky Panky, tights by Wolford, a custom bra by Bryan Hearns and platforms by Long Tran. March 31, 2014 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 006.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 007.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 008.jpg 3-31-14 Roseland Ballroom 009.jpg April 2, 2014 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg ;Backstage 4-2-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears tights by Wolford. April 4, 2014 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg ;Backstage 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 001.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears tights by Wolford, creepers by T. U. K. and sunglasses by Ray-Ban. *Photos by: Kevin Mazur. April 6, 2014 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 006.jpg ;Backstage 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 001.jpg|1 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg|2 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 003.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Saint Laurent, boots by Ellie and sunglasses by Prada.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Thom Browne and sunglasses by Ray-Ban.'' April 7, 2014 For the final show, a live stream by Verizon will be available on Getmoregaga.com. 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 006.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 007.jpg ;Backstage 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 001.jpg 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 002.jpg 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit, belt, and headpiece by John Rocha and platforms by Long Tran. Merchandise Merchandise was available to be purchased before, during, and after each show. ROSELAND SoldOut Tshirt.jpg|"Sold Out" T-Shirt ROSELAND Torn Tshirt.jpg|"Torn" T-Shirt ROSELAND Liberty Tshirt.jpg|"Liberty" T-Shirt ROSELAND LadyFGaga Tshirt.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" T-Shirt ROSELAND_HelenGreen_Tshirt.jpg|Alfredo Vaudagna T-Shirt 1 ROSELAND SoldOut Sweater.jpg|"Sold Out" Sweater ROSELAND LadyFGaga Hoodie.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Hoodie Lady Fucking Gaga - Roseland Cap.png|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Cap ROSELAND Paw Cap.jpg|"I Claw NY" Cap ROSELAND_LadyFGaga_Banadana.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Bandana ROSELAND_StatueOfGaga_Crown.jpg|"Statue Of Gaga" Crown ROSELAND LadyFGaga Patch.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Patch ROSELAND_IClawNY_Patch.jpg|"I Claw NY" Patch ROSELAND_BlinikingRose_Ring.jpg|Blinking Rose Ring ROSELAND_FlashingRose.jpg|Flashing Rose ROSELAND_LadyFGaga_BlinkingBadge.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Blinking Badge ROSELAND Bumper Sticker.jpg|Bumper Sticker ROSELAND_IClawNY_Sticker.jpg|"I Claw NY" Sticker Roseland Ballroom merchandise Born Brave Poster 001.jpg|"Born Brave" Poster ROSELAND BornBraveBadge.jpg|"Born Brave" Badge ROSELAND_LadyFGaga_Cup.jpg|"Lady Fucking Gaga" Cup VIP Merchandise ROSELAND Numbered Poster.jpg|Numbered Poster ROSELAND Tote.jpg|Tote Bag ROSELAND Tote2.jpg ROSELAND Laminate Lanyard.jpg|Laminate and Lanyard ROSELAND Laminate Lanyard2.jpg ROSELAND Commemerative Ticket2.jpg|Lenticular Commemorative Ticket ROSELAND Commemerative Ticket.jpg Personnel ;Hair and makeup department Table ;Wardrope department Table ;Dancer department Table ;Music department Table Links Category:Residency shows Category:Merchandise